vestida de azucar
by yos-chan
Summary: -ya veo – dijo después de comprender todo lo que su amiga le había dicho- así que tú crees que el problema s que no le diste la "prueba de amor" -¿prueba de amor? – Preguntó confundida Kushina -Minato!-gritó fuertemente en su casa, alzando el puño-solo espera, te daré la prueba de amor ttebane!, no te perderé! (ONE-SHOT, LEMMON)


LA**MENTO LA DEMORA, IRLANDA-CHAN ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE.**

**DISCLAIMER: ANRUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, ASI COMO TAMPOCO ME PERTENECE LA CANCIÓN EN LA QUE ME BASE, "VESTIDA DE AZÚCAR" DEE LA INTÉRPRETE GLORIA TREVI, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.**

**.**

**Irresistiblemente naranja**

**.**

**Regalo para Irlanda sugey (mariposas rotas)**

**.**

**Pareja: minakushi**

**.**

**VESTIDA DE AZÚCAR**

Kushina estaba desesperada, su corazón se estaba haciendo pedazos, se suponía que este debería ser su día especial, y por el contrario, este no era el día del amor, era el día del desamor. Se mordió el labio mientras veía a Minato alejarse, apretó contra su pecho la caja de chocolates que le había querido dar…

_Minutos antes_

_-Mina-chan!-le grito cuando lo vio corriendo hacia donde estaba ella, seguramente el también estaba deseando verla y corría hacia su lado, grande fue su sorpresa a verlo pasar de largo y no dirigirle ni siquiera una mirada-Mina-chan!- le volvió a gritar, MinAto detuvo se carrera para voltear a verla_

_-Lo siento Kushina, tengo prisa, nos vemos después- y sin decir más siguió corriendo con rumbo desconocido para Kushina_

**TENGO TANTO MIEDO, DE QUE OLVIDES LO QUE TE QUIERO Y DE QUE CON EL PASO DEL TIEMPO LO DEJES TODO EN EL RECUERDO**

Todo había comenzado hace aproximadamente un mes cuando el hokage los había mandado a una misión solos, en si la misión era simple, recuperar un pergamino robado que contenía valiosa información de los clanes de Konoha, como siempre la pareja perfecta terminó antes de lo acordado la misión, fue en el regreso cuando tuvieron problemas, específicamente, en la noche…

_Como siempre desde que habían empezado a ser novios hacia ya casi seis meses aprovechaban cualquier momento para besarse, esta vez los besos fueron subiendo de tono y para cuando Kushina se dio cuenta Minato ya estaba sobre ella metiendo mano donde no debía._

_Tuvo pánico, no de hacerlo con Minato, porque sabía que él la amaba tanto como ella y era el hambre de su vida, sabía que seria a la única persona que se entregaría, pero aun así, había escuchado que la primera vez era dolorosa y hacerlo ahí, en medio del bosque, no la convencía, ella quería que su primera vez fuera especial en un hermoso lugar que haya sido planeado cuidadosamente; no en medio del bosque, de regreso de una misión sólo por que no habían podido calmar su calentura._

_-Lo siento Minato aun no estoy lista-le dijo mientras lo apartaba bruscamente de su lado y trataba de acomodarse la ropa. Cuando verificó que todo estuviera en orden lo volteó a ver y vip en su mirada algo de decepción y otra cosa que no supo distinguir._

_Sabía que el ojiazul estaría decepcionado, después do todo era un chico con todas las hormonas bien puestas, prueba de ello era aquel bulto que sobresalía en su entrepierna. El rubio soltó un sonoro suspiro._

_-está bien Kushina, yo lo lamento, estoy apresurando demasiado las cosas – se levantó y se dirigió hacia la salida de su improvisada tienda _

_-¿A dónde vas? – preguntó temerosa la pelirroja de que la dejara ahí abandonada_

_-tengo que salir un momento, a.. Calmarme – le contesto dirigiendo su mirada a el bulto entre sus piernas, Kushina se sonrojó al entender la situación_

**TENGO TANTISIMO MIEDO, YA CASI TE VAS Y YO AÚN NO ME ATREVO TANTA PRECAUCIÓN QUE NO ACUDE EL DESEO, CUIDANDO NO SALIR LASTIMADA ME QUEDO SIN NADA**

Estaba tan arrepentida, ahora Minato ni siquiera la miraba, ya no pasaba tiempo con ella, le rehuía. Sentía que estaba perdiendo su amor.

Una solitaria lágrima rodo por su mejilla al mismo tiempo que la caja de chocolate resbalaba de sus manos.

¿Qué debía hacer?. No se le ocurría nada, entonces se dirigió con la única persona que tal vez podría ayudarla

/

Mikoto se encontraba dándole de comer a su pequeño Itachi de apenas un año cuando un torbellino rojo llegó a su casa y acabo con la paz que reinaba en el barrio Uchiha

-¡Mikoto-chan!, ¡necesito tu ayuda!- grito Kushina a todo pulmón haciendo que el pequeño que estaba a punto de dormir se despertara bruscamente por el alboroto, Mikoto vio a su pequeño más despierto que nunca y suspiró frustrada, su momento de paz tendría que esperar.

Volteó a ver a la pelirroja lista para reclamarle que despertara a su hijo cuando la vio envuelta en un mar de lágrimas

-¿qué sucedió Kushina?- sabía que su amiga no era de las personas que lloraban por cualquier cosa y verla en ese estado era preocupante

-necesito tu ayuda- Kushina le explicó todo lo que sucedía de manera rápida y lo más corta posible

-ya veo – dijo después de comprender todo lo que su amiga le había dicho- así que tú crees que el problema s que no le diste la "prueba de amor"

-¿prueba de amor? – Preguntó confundida Kushina- lo que yo dije es que como no quise estar con él ya no me quiere

A Mikoto le salió una gotita en la nuca, no podía creer que su amiga fuera tan… tan… tan Kushina!

-Eso es la prueba de amor, se supone que cuando un hombre y una mujer se aman pues, dan el siguiente paso, ¿Cómo puedes no saber lo que es la prueba de amor? – le cuestiono exasperada

-con que prueba de amor….-se quedo pensando la pelirroja-¡ Ya sé como recuperar el amor de Mina-chan!- grito después de algunos minutos de autismo – gracias Mikoto, has despejado mis dudas.

Mikoto observó como su amiga desaparecía en un torbellino tal como había llegado, volteó a ver a su pequeño que estaba acostado en su pequeña cuna pero con los ojos bien abiertos, tomo una pequeña sonaja y se la dio a su niño

-ese par de bakas- suspiró, ella sabía lo que ambos sentían en esos momentos – sería más fácil que solo aclararan su situación platicando –sonrió – pero eso no sería divertido

-ba-kas- le contesto el pequeño, Mikoto ensancho su sonrisa

-Itachi-kun!, tu primera palabra! – tomó al bebé en brezos y empezó a bailar con el en brazos - espera a que Fugaku lo sepa!- el niño la miraba sin comprender realmente lo que sucedía

/

**TENGO PLANEADO EN MI MENTE COMO ROBARME TUS BESOS PARA SIEMPRE, TIENE QUE DAR RESULTADO, VOY A AMARTE TANTO QUE DE PRONTO TE VERAS LLORANDO**

Estaba decidido, como que era Kushina Uzumaki que no iba a perder el amor de Minato, ya había planeado todo de camino de la casa de Mikoto a su pequeño departamento

-Minato!-gritó fuertemente en su casa, alzando el puño-solo espera, te daré la prueba de amor ttebane!, no te perderé!

**VOY A DARTE LO QUE A NADIE LE DI, VESTIDA DE AZUCARUN DULCE PARA TI, TE VOY A DERRETIR CON EL CALOR DE MI VOZ, TE QUITARE EL ALIENTO Y NO ME DIRAS ADIOS**

**VOY A HACERTE LO QUE A NADIE LE HARÉ, NO IMPORTA LO QUE PIENSES ME ARRIESGARÉ, Y AUNQUE SE QUE LAS LLEVO DE PERDER PREFIERO DAR UN SALTO A LO DESCONOCIDO EN UN INSTANTE VIVIDO ME MORIRE O LO LOGRARE.**

Aunque tenía miedo por lo que pensaría Minato con todo esto pero sabía que lo debía hacer, lo sentía en su corazón, aunque después el no la quisiera volver a ver, prefería el recuerdo de esa noche especial al lado de su ser amado a no tener ni siquiera eso.

**YA NO SERE PRECAVIDA, TOTAL SI TE VAS DEJAME UNA SONRISA, PUEDE DOLER EL RECUERDO PERO LO PREFIERO A NO QUEDARME SIQUIERA CON ESO.**

/

Minato estaba extrañado, no había visto a Kushina desde en la mañana, ya tenía todo preparado, después de todo era 14 de febrero y quería pasarlo con su novia, además de que había estado preparando su sorpresa para Kushina desde hace semanas, quería que todo saliera perfecto, pero, ¿Cómo podía salir perfecto si la chica estaba desaparecida?, ya llevaba horas buscando la y ni rastro.

Se detuvo en el tronco de un árbol para descansar un momento. Repentinamente apareció un kage bushin de Kushina ante él.

-¿Kushina?- le preguntó extrañado, ella no acostumbraba usar este tipo de técnicas con él - ¿Qué sucede?¿donde estas?- la chica sonrió de una manera extraña

-¿Dónde más?- su sonrisa se amplió aun más, un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Minato al ver esa sonrisa, no auguraba nada bueno- esperándote – hablo seductoramente- en tu casa- le susurro al oído- ven pronto, te preparé un postre- y después de decir eso se desvaneció con un poof.

Tenía que admitirlo, de todos los lugares en los que la buscó jamás se le ocurrió buscarla en su propia casa. La forma en que la pelirroja lo había invitado a comer el postre que le había preparado lo había excitado y eso no era nada bueno, sabía que la ojivioleta quería esperar y él no la presionaría, esa era otra razón por la que no había pasado tiempo con ella, no podía mirarla a los ojos sin recordar lo que había estado a punto de suceder en la última misión que habían hecho juntos.

Agitó su cabeza tratando de espantar esos recuerdos, prefirió apresurarse a su casa, después de todo, ¿a quién no le gusta el postre?

/

Kushina estaba algo nerviosa desde que había mandado su kage bushin, y ahora lo estaba aún más al sentir a Minato a tan sólo unos pasos de su casa. Observó por la ventana el atardecer, en tonos naranjas, le pareció el color más hermoso al ver como se combinaban tonos rojos y amarillos, para ella esos eran sus colores, de ella y de Minato, era irresistiblemente naranja.

Se sobresaltó al oír como la cerradura de la puerta cedía. Se mentalizó para lo que estaba a punto de hacer..

**TENGO PLANEADO EN MI MENTE EL ACTO PERFECTO PARA RETENERTE, VOY A VENCER A MI MIEDO, AHORA SENTIRAS LO QUE PUEDO CAUSAR CUANDO QUIERO**

Minato se extrañó al ver su casa en las penumbras, ¿Qué no se suponía que Kushina estaba ahí?

-Mina-chan- escuchó como lo llamaba su hermosa pelirroja desde la planta alta, desde su habitación. Se dirigió rápidamente hacia allá, escuchando el canto de su hermosa sirena que lo llamaba.

Encontró su habitación completamente distinta a como la había dejado, ahora colgaba diversos adornos cubiertos con cristales de azúcar, y, en el centro de su habitación, sobre su cama estaba su amada pelirroja con un vestido que parecía hecho solamente de algodón de azúcar.

-Bienvenido a casa Mina-chan- le habló de forma seductora Kushina.

Minato parpadeó y se talló los ojos, debía estar soñando, si eso era! Tenía uno de esos sueños húmedos en los que imaginaba a Kushina de formas poco decentes.

-¿no quieres comer postre?- le preguntó de forma inocente- te preparé algodón de azúcar, ¿no quieres probar?

-K..kushina… -la llamó de forma temblorosa y sintió escalofríos al ver como ella cambiaba su sonrisa inocente por una pícara -debo estar soñando

-No Mina-chan, no estás soñando, quiero que me hagas tuya, ése es mi regalo; así que ven, cómeme

**VOY A DARTE LO QUE A NADIE LE DI, VESTIDA DE AZUCARUN DULCE PARA TI, TE VOY A DERRETIR CON EL CALOR DE MI VOZ, TE QUITARE EL ALIENTO Y NO ME DIRAS ADIOS**

Minato obedeció sin rechistar, se colocó a horcajadas sobre ella pero sin aplastarla, la miró a los ojos

-¿estás segura? – Le preguntó- aun podemos esperar

-NO! –grito segura Kushina sorprendiéndolo –estoy lista, quiero ser tuya – lo tomó de las solapas de su camisa y lo besó intensamente, uno de esos besos que te roban el aliento, el rubio dejó sus dudas atrás y le correspondió, con su lengua lamió sus labios logrando que ella los entreabriera y colar su resbaladiza lengua dentro de la boca de ella donde se encontraron en una lucha donde ninguno de los dos quería ceder. A pesar de ser los mejores ninjas de Konoha, no podían contener la respiración paras siempre, se separaron pero el ojiazul rápidamente se dirigió a atacar su cuello , donde empezaba su vestido de azúcar de tirantes, o eso simulaba ser; empezó a comerlo sintiendo cómo se deshacía en su boca y aparecía la piel de la pelirroja

-Ahh… Mi..na…chan…- la chica no pudo reprimir el gemido al sentir la lengua de Minato además de sentir cómo se deshacía el algodón sobre su piel. Minato, excitado, siguió ese mismo procedimiento lamiendo sus hombros, sus pechos, apenas cubiertos por un sostén rojo de encaje; se siguió con su plano abdomen y después hacia abajo, más abajo, llegando a su zona íntima cubierta también por una panty roja de encaje que combinaba a la perfección con su sostén.

El vestido llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos y hasta ahí llegó la curiosa e insaciable lengua de Minato.

Después de varios minutos donde la lengua de Minato la recorrió completamente escuchando como Kushina sólo gemía y gemía sin parar.

Al encontrarla libre de ese dulce volvió a sus labios, las manos de Kushina lo empezaron a despojar de sus ropas y con ayuda del rubio en pocos minutos ya se encontraba solamente con los bóxers que cubrían esa parte de su anatomía que parecía a punto de explotar.

El rubio logró quitarle el sostén y liberar sus hermosos montes con cumbres rosadas que él no dudó en atacar, primero lo llenó de ´pequeños besos para después lamerlo y chupar con gusto su seno derecho mientras que una de sus manos se dirigía al izquierdo y su otra mano se coló en la única prenda que le quedaba a la chica y empezó a estimular su clítoris

-ahh…- gemía la pelirroja – Mina-chan… sigue

El ojiazul no dudó en satisfacer a su amada, la siguió estimulando hasta que sintió como Kushina se convulsionaba debajo de él

-Minato!- gritó al momento de llegar a el primer orgasmo de toda su vida. Pasaron unos segundos en los que Kushina cerró los ojos mientras trataba de normalizar su respiración.

La pelirroja pensaba que esa la experiencia más placentera que había vivido en su corta vida. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada necesitado de Minato

-_él ha hecho todo esto por mí-_pensó Kushina_-y yo no le he dado nada, no es posible! Soy Kushina Uzumaki ´ttebane! A mí nadie me gana, ni siquiera Mina-chan!_-pensó decidida.

Haciendo uso de su fuerza logró girar con Minato quedando ahora ella arriba de él, repitió las mismas acciones que Minato había hecho con ella, lamió su cuerpo completamente empezando por su cuello, sus perfectos y esculpidos músculos de los brazos, los delineó con su lengua pasando también por el tórax y su abdomen bien trabajado.

Llegó hasta el inició de su ropa interior, indecisa si seguir o no, finalmente se decidió…

**VOY A HACERTE LO QUE A NADIE LE HARÉ, NO IMPORTA LO QUE PIENSES ME ARRIESGARÉ, Y AUNQUE SE QUE LAS LLEVO DE PERDER PREFIERO DAR UN SALTO A LO DESCONOCIDO EN UN INSTANTE VIVIDO, ME MORIRE O LO LOGRARE.**

Lentamente fue bajando su bóxer hasta encontrarse con la masculinidad de Minato que era en realidad muy… grande. Curiosa como era ella lo tomó entre sus manos escuchando como el rubio suspiraba mientras se retorcía de place.

Minato dejaba escapar roncos gemidos al sentir la delicada mano de Kushina recorrerlo completamente, entonces sintió como la mano era remplazada por una traviesa lengua; gimió más fuerte, tomó a Kushina por sus rojos cabellos marcando el ritmo de las lamidas y chupadas; cuando sintió que no resistiría más alejo a Kushina de él. Y volvió a girarla, fieramente le quitó la última prenda que la cubría. Se alejo un poco para observarla, mientras que la ojivioleta lo miraba algo apenada y sonrojada, tratando en vano de cubrirse con sus manos. Él las tomo con su mano izquierda y las coloco sobre su cabeza, mientras que con la derecha le acaricio la mejilla,

-no te cubras, déjame disfrutarte- La pelirroja asintió levemente y el liberó sus manos. La sintió temblar ligeramente.

-¿estás lista?- le pregunto algo nervioso, recordando después de tanto placer que ella era virgen aún.

Ella asintió ligeramente pero no podía dejar de temblar

-es que estas temblando – le contesto, no quería lastimarla, él podía esperar, sabía que sería difícil pero la esperaría

-no tiemblo de miedo –le dijo en respuesta- sino de lo que te quiero, Nunca estuve más lista- le contesto segura, el rubio asintió comprendiéndola, él tampoco podía esperar, pensó cual era la forma en la que Kushina sufriría menos, decidió que lo mejor era hacerlo de una sola vez.

**CRISTALES DE AZUCAR REFLEJAN LA LUNA, LAGRIMAS DE ALIVIO TE MUESTRAN CAMINOS; UN PASO MAS CERCA LA ESCARCHA SE QUIEBRA, NO TIEMBLO DE MIEDO SINO… DE LO QUE TE QUIERO**

Colocó su miembro en la húmeda entrada de ella, lo restregó un poco sacando roncos gemidos por parte de ambos y a penetro de un sólo golpe, la pelirroja lanzo un pequeño gritito y le arañó la espalda con sus uñas, el rubio se quedó quieto tratando de que Kushina se acostumbrara a la intromisión, la observo por un momento los rayos de la luna se colaban por la ventana y se reflejaban gracias a los cristales de azúcar que parecían haber sido colocados premeditadamente, pequeñas lagrimas surcaban su rostro y él no dudo en lamerlas para después susurrarle las cosas más tiernas al oído.

Poco a poco el dolor fue pasando convirtiéndose en placer

Ella movió ligeramente las caderas dándole a entender que estaba lista para continuar.

Comenzó el vaivén lentamente para después ir aumentando de intensidad ella gemía y gemía sin parar mientras que él la seguía penetrando fuertemente. Tomo una de sus piernas y la puso en su hombro para aumentar la profundidad, el salón se llenó de gemidos y jadeos.

Llegó el momento en el que ambos llegaron juntos al clímax gritando el nombre del otro.

Minato se dejó caer rendido sobre Kushina aplastándola, pero eso a la pelirroja no le importó.

-Feliz 14 de febrero, Mina-chan, espero que te haya gustado tu regalo – le habló al oído

-Feliz 14 de febrero Kushina, me ha encantado tu regalo- le contesto de igual manera- te amo

-yo también te amo Mina-chan- volvieron a quedarse en silencio unos minutos, hasta que el ojiazul se separó bruscamente de ella.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó ella temerosa de que se hubiera arrepentido de su declaración

-con todo esto olvidé que yo también tenía planeada una sorpresa para ti

-¿en serio?

-sí, la llevaba planeando semanas-le contestó mientras rebuscaba algo en su pantalón – pero ya no importa

- lo lamento mucho Mina-chan, yo no sabía

-claro, por eso era sorpresa- le contestó regresando a la cama con ella-bueno creo que este es el momento y el lugar adecuado, Kushina, ¿te quieres casar conmigo?- le preguntó viéndola a los ojos mientras que le mostraba un precioso anillo de compromiso naranja adornado con un enorme diamante. La pelirroja ahogó un grito de sorpresa

-¡por supuesto!- le contestó emocionada al borde de las lagrimas – TE AMO MINATO! TE AMO!- se lanzó a él abrazándolo pero fue tanta la fuerza con la que lo hizo que el rubio perdió el equilibrio y ambos cayeron al suelo.

El ojiazul tomo el anillo y lo colocó en el dedo tembloroso de Kushina.

-¿Por qué naranja Mina-chan?- le preguntó minutos después observando más detenidamente su anillo

- Es porque ese es nuestro color, la combinación de amarillo y rojo, irresistiblemente naranja…

/

-asi que en realidad Minato ya no te veía tan seguido por que estaba trabajando para comprarte tu anillo de compromiso- le preguntó Mikoto días después

-exacto- contestó Kushina asintiendo repetidamente con la cabeza

- es hermoso- alabó Hana, la novia de Hiashi

-¿verdad que si?- preguntó mientras les mostraba nuevamente su anillo como si fuera una modelo de manos.

- yo ya lo sabía todo- comento casualmente Mikoto

-¡QUEE!, ´ttebanne! ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?-pregunto exaltada Kushina

-por que si no, no te habrías animado a darle la "prueba del amor", le contestó tranquilo mientras le hacía mimos a su pequeño

-baka- dijo el pequeño Itachi

-¡qué me dijiste mini-Fugaku!- grito furiosa la pelirroja, aunque en el fondo se lo agradecía, gracias a eso ahora estaba más unida a Minato que nunca y ya con planes de boda

Todos los presentes la vieron preocupados al ver como cambiaba su mirada fúrica por una enorme sonrisa

-baka-volvió a susurrar Itachi

fin

**AL FIN LO ACABE, LAMENTO MUCHO LA DEMORA. IRLANDA –CHAN ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO… Y DISCULPA MI PERVERTIDA MENTE JEJE, DEJEN COMENTARIOS XFA… NOS LEEMOS LUEGO SAYONARA!**


End file.
